Shattered
by BE-A-TLE
Summary: First attempt at Fan Fiction by myself.


A/N This is not a happy story, so consider yourself warned. I had no intention of posting this story, so you can all blame Maureen in particular for this being posted. (thanks for betaing babe!) Also while your at it, you can blame, Skylard, Trick, and Gila, they all encouraged me to post too. Thanks guys. Please don't flame me, I know I'm evil, I don't need you informing me of this already known fact. I also apologize in advance, and humbly ask that you refrain from killing and or hurting me in any way. *deep breath* Now with this out of the way, enjoy.  
  
  
  
Shattered  
  
Jamie Waite grumbled as he threw the box of gauze in next to the others. Tyler Connel and Val Lanier had been there maybe twenty minutes earlier, doing paper work...at least that was their excuse. He could have gotten it done then. With a sigh he began stacking boxes again. He admitted that he liked being an EMT, but this is what he hated. He was starting to feel uneasy, like he was being watched. Shrugging it off as paranoia he continued with what he was doing. He never saw the figure come out of the shadows or the glint of light that reflected off the knife until it was to late.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"I can't believe I left my book here." Brooke Lanier, Val's younger sister muttered.  
  
"Hey its okay." Tyler Connell replied.  
  
"Thanks for coming with me." Brooke said.  
  
"Yeah well its late and dark and I'm not letting you walk around alone." Val said.  
  
"And I'm not letting you two walk alone either." Tyler put in.  
  
"I bet Jamie's still around." Brooke piped up.  
  
"I'm gonna go see if he's seen your book." Tyler said taking off down the hallway.  
  
"Okay thanks!" Brooke called after him. It dawned on Tyler that if Jamie was still here he'd be putting away supplies and he veered off sharply. He grinned evilly planning on scaring Jamie. He saw the open door and crept up on it. It was Tyler, not Jamie who got the scare. Tyler cried out loudly in surprise and sheer horror. Never thinking that he would be met with the sight in front of him.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Val and Brooke's heads snapped up and Tyler's cry. The sisters exchanged a worried glance and began pounding down the hallway. Tyler was backed against the wall. He turned to them with scared eyes.   
"Brooke call Alex!" He croaked out urgently.  
  
"Why?" she asked afraid to hear the answer.  
  
"Just do it!" She quickly headed off.  
  
"What happened Tyler?" Val asked stepping closer to the door.  
  
"You better go get the first aid kit." Tyler said seriously. Val nodded and ducked around into the ambulance bay. When she returned Tyler gulped and went into the small room.  
  
"Jamie!" Val gasped, feeling bile rise in her throat. She'd seen a lot of horrible things as an EMT, but nothing could have prepared her for this. Jamie lay on his stomach, blood was everywhere, all over the floor, all over the boxes, all over Jamie.  
  
"H-Help me roll him." Tyler stammered. She nodded and helped Tyler roll Jamie onto his back. Jamie gave a low moan. Val cringed.  
  
"A abdomen laceration here." Val said softly.  
  
"We got a traceal laseration here." Tyler replied.  
  
"We have a chest wound Tyler!" Val said with horror. Brooke hoovered in the doorway.  
  
"Tyler? Alex wants to-" He snatched the phone away from her.  
  
"Alex?! Help its Jamie.....he's hurt......stabbed......chest, abdomen, neck.....no missed Cartoid barley.... thank you.....yes I'll meet you there." he hung up. "He's calling the paramedics."  
  
"Why can't you take him in?" Brooke asked softly.  
  
"We're not on duty. We can't." Val explained, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"They better get here soon." Tyler replied. nearly five minutes later, the sound of sirens pierced the silence. To Tyler they sounded like Angels.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Tyler sat staring straight ahead, unseeing. Val was on the phone with Hank and he could over hear the conversation. "I don't know, we went back to get a book" There was along pause "yeah I know, I've gotta call Caitie....see you soon. Bye." She dug around in her pocket and Tyler could hear change and her keys clicking together. She pulled out thirty five cents and quickly dialed Caitie's number.  
  
"Hello?" The groggy goth girl asked.  
  
"Caitie?" Val asked, realzing her voice sounded very small.  
  
"Val do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry but I thought you'd like to know...actually you have a right to know, I'm at the hospital right now.....its Jamie." There was a long pause.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You might wanna come down here." Val replied gently. There was a dull thud and then a dial tone. Val sighed and sat down next to Tyler. He turned to her and blinked.  
  
"What if he dies?" He asked abruptly.  
  
"Don't think like that Tyler." She scolded gently.  
  
"Its a very good possibility Val." He snapped. She blinked a little hurt and turned away. Alex bustled into the room.  
  
"Have they told you anything?" Brooke asked, speaking for the first time in a while.  
  
"The only thing they've told me is that they've rushed him into surgery." There was something Alex wasn't telling them and Tyler knew it.  
  
"What else?" He demanded.  
  
"They had to crack his chest." Val gasped. Tyler felt sick and put his head down in his hands. Brooke felt her lower lip tremble.  
  
"If we hadn't have gone back....." She trailed off, and they fell into a tense silence.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hank Beecham hit something hard, or rather someone because there was a grunt. "Sorry!" He said standing. He was only slightly surprised to find that it was Caitie Roth.  
  
"Don't just stand there, come on!" Caitie said urgently, the two rushed through the swinging double doors together. Caitie saw the others sitting in chairs absoultly silent.  
  
"What happened?" Hank demanded.  
  
"Seems he was attacked in the storage room." Alex said. A doctor rushed over to them.  
  
"Are you here with Jamie Waite?" They nodded, faces pale and tense.   
"I'm Dr. Harrison, your friend is in very serious condition, but he made it through surgery."  
  
"Is he still unconcious?" Tyler asked.  
  
"He woke up once, but he was very disoriented."  
  
"Did he speak?" Alex asked.  
  
"He couldn't, we had to a tube down his throat to help him breath."  
  
"Oh my god." Hank whispered.  
  
"So he's still unconsiouss" Tyler repeated.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can we see him?" Caitie asked, feeling ill.  
  
"Not right now. I will keep you informed." Dr. Harrison walked away leaving the stunned teenagers and Alex behind him.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Dr. Harrison? He's waking up." The nurse called over the desk. He hurried into the room to see the dark haired young mans eyes flutter open.  
  
"Hello Jamie, I'm Dr. Harrison." Jamie opened his mouth to speak. "You can't talk." Jamie motioned to his throat. "Thats right a tube is in your throat." Jamie licked his lips. "Do you remember what happened to you?" Jamie's eyes filled with fear.   
  
"You remeber being stabbed?" Jamie nodded."You've made it all through surgery. Your friends are all anxious to see you are you up to seeing them?" Jamie nodded slightly.   
  
"All right, but I bet you'd like that tube out of your throat first." Jamie nodded. "Okay, here we go. I need you to take a deep breath and push all the air out of your lungs okay?" Jamie nodded. "All right, one two three. Now Jamie!" Jamie gagged and sputterd as the tube snaked its way out of his throat. He coughed weakly as it cleared his mouth. "Good job. You still want to see your friends?" Jamie nodded.   
  
"Very well, but you let a nurse know the second you start feeling overwhelmed." Dr. Harrison turned and left the room. He felt sorry for the young man, he was going to go through a lot, if he lived that is. Dr. Harrison entered the waiting room."He's awake, and he's agreed to see you. He's just had the tube taken out, but his throat is extreamly   
raw." The kids and Alex quickly followed Dr. Harrison into Jamie's room.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Caitie got to his bedside first and took his hand in her own. She was extra careful not to pull out any lines. The other gathered around the bed as well.   
  
"I'm so sorry Jamie!" Hank cried. "I shouldn't have had you stay so late!"Jamie shook his head and tired   
to swallow. He closed his eyes for a second before choking out  
  
"Its not your fault."  
  
"Are you in pain?" Brooke asked. Again Jamie closed his eyes, he wanted to be completly honest with her. He nodded his yes answer.  
  
"Do you need a nurse?!" Tyler asked frantically. Jamie shook his head no. A soft sniffled caught his attention and his gaze travled over to Caitie. She realized he was watching her.  
  
"I'm sorry." She sniffled. "Its just not fair." Her grip tightened on his hand. Beeps started going off all around them and Jamie's eyes filled with pain.  
  
"Oh god!" Val cried watching his BP fall rapidly.  
  
"Jamie!" Caitie shouted before she and the others were hearded out of the room. Hank managed to linger long enough to hear a nurse whisper.  
  
"It'll be a miracle if this boy survives the night." The door swung shut and Hank felt his blood run cold.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Val was crying softly into her hands. Tyler had his arm around her shoulders and was trying to sooth her. Caitie paced around the room like a caged lion. "Why aren't they telling us anything!?"  
  
"Has anyone called his parents?" Hank suddenly asked.  
  
"I got no answer when I called." Alex replied. Dr. Harrison came out then and when Caitie saw his grim expression she sank down into the nearest chair.  
  
"We've done everything we can for him." Dr. Harrison began. "But it doesn't look like it'll be enough, there was just to much internal bleeding, damageto organs, and blood loss, Its unlikely he'll make it through the night." A collective gasp was heard.  
  
"B-But there's a chance." A small voice spoke up.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"There's a chance he could survive." Brooke looked the doctor in the eyes.  
  
"Well yes I suppose, but you must understand that the most probable outcome will be death. I'm very sorry." Dr. Harrison shifted slightly.  
  
"Can we see him?" Hank asked.  
  
"Yes." They nodded and Val tried to wipe her eyes. Slowly they followed him into Jamie's room.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The bed was in the middle of the room. It was dark and Jamie lay with his head turned to the side.  
  
"Jamie?" Tyle whispered. Jamie turned his head towards them. They gathered around his bed once again. Caitie felt her eyes well with tears and she looked away. Jamie licked his lips and swallowed.  
  
"I'm going to die aren't I." He whispered nearly silently. Tyler bit his lip.  
  
"The doctor said it was the most probable outcome." Alex said softly.  
  
"But theres a chance you may not." Brooke said stepping up beside the bed. He shook his head.  
  
"Brooke, don't get your hopes up." Jamie whispered a little more audible this time.  
  
"His dressings are absolutly soaked through." Hank murmured.  
  
"They did have to crack his chest...maybe its just leakage." Val said weakly.  
  
"Are my parents here?" Jamie whispered almost hopefully.  
  
"We um couldn't get a hold of them." Hank said shifting uncomfortably, Jamie nodded mutely.  
  
"Is there anything we can do for you?" Caitie asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine." Jamie whispered. His vision was diming and he knew. He knew he was dying. Horrificly enough right there in front of all his friends. Hank must have realized it too, because he let out a startled gasp. That tipped the others off and Val felt her eyes well with tears once more.  
  
"Please don't go Jamie." Caitie pleaded, almost like as a small child would. "Please stay with us." Jamie seemed to use up all the strenght he possessed as he reached up and touched her cheek. She grabbed his hand, keeping it there. He tried to smile reassuringly at the others as the light began to dim in his eyes. Beeps started going off around him and he watched as the doctors watched sadly.  
  
"Do something!" Brooke yelled.  
  
"There's nothing more we can do." That must be Dr. Harrison Jamie decided. He watched the worried, tear stained faces of his friends and collegues. He tried to stay awake, but he was so tired. Jamie felt his eyes begin to shut, and he slipped away.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Caitie's anguished cries echoed off the walls. "Do something!" Brooke yelled again, as the sound of Jamie's flatlining heart filled the room.  
  
"I'm sorry, he's gone." Dr. Harrison said sadly.  
  
"No! Shock him! Take heroic measures!" Hank yelled, becoming paniced.  
  
"Mr. Beecham! Please, he's gone." Brooke felt a pair of arms go around her.Looking up, she noticed it was Caitie. Brooke fell forwards into Caitie's arms sobbing.  
  
"He w-wa-was su-suppose t-to be our mir-miracle!"  
  
"I know." Caitie said, her own tears dropping into Brooke's hair. Val moved forwards as Dr. Harrison unplugged the machines.   
  
"Time of death, 12:35." A nurse said softly. Val turned and threw herself into Tyler's arms.  
  
"Nonononono!" She cried into his chest. Dr. Harrison shuffled the them slowly out of the room. Hank looking back one last time as a nurse slowly pulled a white sheet over Jamie's body.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The funeral was a modest one, Jamie would have wanted it that way. His family stood in a huddle in the front, and were not being very accomdating towards the EMT's. Brooke was the first to venture forward. She gripped the side of the coffin and forced herself to look in.   
  
"Oh god Jamie." She whispered. "You weren't suppose to die. You were suppose to be the rebel that you are, and cheat death. You weren't suppose to die!" She started crying. "Why did you have to die!" She felt a pair of arms slide around her and she cried into the embrace. Val sniffled.  
  
"We all miss him Brooke."  
  
"Its not fair! He wasn't suppose to die!"  
  
''I know, I know." Val soothed. "Its not fair" Brooke pulled away from her sister and headed off towards a bench were Alex was sitting. It was Val's turn to say goodbye.  
  
"I'm sorry Jamie." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Your so cold, you look like your sleeping, but your so cold." Tears fell down her face. "Goodbye Jamie, we'll miss you." She turned and fled to her sister. Tyler was next.  
  
"Hey man....I'm sorry. You were a great guy, a really great guy. I'll miss you. We all will. We never told you, we never said you were one of us. You were. I hope you knew that. I'm sorry." Tyler walked away slowly shoving his hands deep in his pockets as he went. Hank went up.  
  
"Um, save me an angel eh Jamie?" He felt a soft touch on his shoulder.  
  
"He will ya know." Caitie wiped a tear out of her eye. Un-ashamed, Hank broke down in tears. Bracing himself against the coffin.  
  
"I shouldn't have made him stay." Caitie hugged him around the shoulders.  
  
"Its not your fault Hank, Jamie wouldn't want you to beat youself up over this. Thats not who Jamie is." She paused sadly "Was." Hank wraped her arm around her shaking shoulders.  
  
"You always thought we didn't need you." Caitie said softly. "If you could see us now. We're so lost without you Jamie. I'll miss you so much!" With that she broke down. Hank tightened his grip on her shouders and they sat down. The priest stepped up to the podium.  
  
"James Waite was a EMT a Student, Son, and friend........." He went on for a while, listing some of Jamie's accomplishments, suddenly Hank's attention was snapped back to the priest when he heard his name. "Hank Beecham has prepared a euleogy for James." Hank stood and walked shakily to the front.  
  
"Jamie was a very strong willed person. That strong will made him who he was. He was a hero wether he knew it or not. He was the first to jump in situation. He once gave CPR to a dog, a dead dog, to make a woman feel better. When his friend was hurting herself, Jamie forced another friend to see the truth. He may have started out on a bad note in the EMT program, but now, I don't see what we're going to do without him." He took a shakey breath. "Jamie didn't die a heroic death. Jamie died a pointless and violent death. A sixteen year old stabbed to death. His life was just beginning and it was brutally taken away from him. He was a good man, a better man than I usually gave him credit for, and no matter what he may have thought in life, he was our friend. We'll miss him." Hank paused. "Though he did not die a heroic death, he died a hero." looked up at the ceiling. "Goodbye Jamie."   
  
He sat down and glanced at Caitie was had tears dripping down her cheeks. Once the funeral ended, they moved outside and quickly disperesed.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hank slowly knelt on the fresh grave. He twisted his hands around nervously.   
  
"Um hi Jamie." He sighed and bit his lower lip. "All right so flat out. I miss you. We all miss you. I don't know why I'm talking to a piece of granite with your name on it...Caitie said it might help. You were right, she's not that bad. She's taking your death pretty hard though. Brooke is taking it the hardest I think. She was so scared when her dad almost died....and then you did die....It was rough on her. It was rough on all of us."   
  
He was silent for a bit then suddenly grinned slightly. "Your going to hate this...Carlson....yes the Carlson who always use to hassle you....he wants to put a memerial picture in the trophy case. So everyday when I walk by to French I have to see your ugly mug." His smile fadded away. "I miss you Jamie. More than I ever thought I would. I guess I didn't realize how good a friend you actually were till you were gone. I'm sorry." He sighed. "I have to go, their finally opening the new station. But I'll stop by to see you often."  
  
Hank let a small grin play on his lips. "Oh you thought you could escape me." His smile fadded again. "Bye Jamie." Hank slowly stood, but before he left he traced the single word under Jamie's name on the gravestone. His parents, moved by what the EMT's told them about their son, hadn't gone for the traditional beloved son and friend, they went with Hank's suggestion. Hank sent one last glance in the direction of Jamie's grave.  
  
  
  
James Anthony Waite  
1982-2000  
  
Hero   
  
  
  
Pleeeeeeeeease don't hurt me! Marueen made me post it! *dons ingenious disguise.* I'm going into hiding!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
